The Hat
The Hat is the mystical and mythical hat that is worn on Malurus's head. Origins The Hat made it's first appearance on Mal's head when he made his original LEGO ID avatar. At the time, Malurus's avatar was Johnny Thunder, and so The Hat was folded upwards on it's side at the time. After the LEGO ID updated, Mal's Hat became a large minifigure musketeer hat, still with the upwards fold on it's side. After Mal retired from the LMBs and joined the BCC Wiki, LQ decided that each person should have a Kanohi to symbolize them. Mal requested for his to specifically have The Hat, as he said he would not be the same without it. LQ added the more Indiana Jones-esque type of hat, with no fold on its side. This is the final form it remains to this day. The Hat is legendary because of this, and retains it's place on Mal's head in the comedies. Malurus is inseparable with his Hat. The precise powers and qualities of The Hat is unknown. It is portrayed as something that is apart of Mal, something that Mal is practically powerless without (like a Toa without a Kanohi), or even a sentient being. No one but Mal truly knows the properties The Hat has. The Hat is never parted with Mal except in the future, where he passes, and it becomes a museum exhibit. However, his son, Lurus, steals it from the exhibit. The Hat has a message on it that leads Lurus on a quest to find what happened to the original Writers. The message could only be read by an original writer, so Lurus met with Orion, where a gathering of the Writer's children united. Lurus continued to wear it as they journeyed on, and then confronted the Butler with it on. When the Butler started to self destruct, Lurus was caught up in the middle, however, The Hat was a portal that led him to a realm which Lurus saw his father. Lurus survived the explosion, as did the Hat. The Lord of the Hats The Hat makes an appearance in an alternate dimension where all the characters of the BCC are Lord of the Rings characters. Malron, Dark Lord of all, crafted hats for all the inhabitants of Middle-Atero, but he deceived them all, as he created a Master Hat, the One Hat. With this Hat he had the power to dominate all, until an alliance between Le-Matoran and Toa was made, where Malron was defeated, and the Hat came to the possession of Isildur. It then came to the creature YJF, who was granted unnatural long life. Bionicle_Fanatic Bioniclefan1 found it in YJF's cave when the Hat had abandoned YJF, and he escaped with it, keeping it. He then gave it with much struggle to his nephew, Frodo Bioniclefan1. Guudalf the Grey cautioned Frodo that he must take The Hat to Rivendel. Frodo, along with Starwars Gamgee, Pohatu Tone, and Macedonia Alienduck go forth. They are stopped by The Six, the Rahkshi, but they are able to go to the Prancing Pokawii, where they agreed they would meet Guudalf. However, Guudalf did not show up. Frodo then put on The Hat, and vanished, when he was grabbed by a ranger called Strider, whom was a friend of Guudalf. He led them to Weathertop, where the Hobbits started a fire and drew the Six towards them. Strider fought them off, but Frodo, who put on The Hat, got stabbed by a Rahkshi. He was then taken by Glorfindel, the Le-Matoran gangster, who washed away the Six by threatening a river. Frodo woke up to discover he was taken to Rivendel, where a council was called. The Council of Vezrond discussed recent events, and the history of the Hat. They then discovered that they needed a company to travel to Maldor to destroy the Hat. This company, the Fellowship of the Hat, consisted of Frodo, Starwars, Pohatu, Macedonia, Guudalf, Strider (whom was discovered to be Nameless at the council, the heir to Isildur), Kepomir, Leqolas, and Kadihi. They started on their way towards Maldor crossing some mountains, but Frodo decided they should go through the Great Mines instead. They did so, and got trapped in the dark, eerie place. They found the tomb of Kadihi's cousin, Donse. Pohatu alerted Bohrok of their location, and they had to fight them. They went out of the mines after fighting a Malrog, and they lost Guudalf. Nameless urged they go so they will be able to get to the forests of Lothlorien. They did so, and were welcomed with Le-Matoran pointing arrows at them, escorting them to the lady Galidriel. She then took Frodo aside, where Frodo offered her the Hat. She was extremely tempted, but passed the test. They then were gifted and they continued forth, until they arrived at the shores of Amon Hen, followed by YJF. Frodo went to be by himself, and Kepomir approached him. He asked Frodo for the Hat, and became a Derplersomir because of his temptation. Frodo put the Hat on, and ran, deciding to leave everyone. Starwars accompanied him regardless. Appearances Mal's Head. The Lord of the Hats: The Fellowship of the Hat. The Lord of the Hats: The Fellowship of the Hat, Book II. Random Comedy Trivia Mal actually has The Hat in the real world. During the week known as "Mal's Hat week", where everyone has their avatar wear Mal's Hat, Mal decided that his picture should be The Hat wearing a hat, which is called "Hat-hat". Mal does not wear an Indiana Jones-style hat, but Indiana Jones wears a Mal-style hat.